Fiery Counterpart
by kikakanyume7
Summary: Lady Hermione, water element user and ruler of Kingdom Aquaria, is invited to Kingdom Terra's All Hallow's Eve ball. Her mission, though, is to gain sexual experience before accepting a promise of marriage. What will happen when that promise lies on the fire user Sir Draconis Black and King Harry's First Knight?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is my first time posting a Dramione fic that is not a one shot. I hope you like it :) I plan to expand on this later on *wink*. Please be advised that the M rating is mainly due to sexual content, profanity and later on, violence.

Sending beta love to: Filisgare and StormageddonDarkLadyOfAll! This wouldn't have been possible without your encouragement and all the worked both of you poured to this fic. Also, thank you Safewordisdevilsnare and LaBelladone for your support! Coyg_81, thank you for giving me this chance!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All the characters here belong to JK Rowling. This fic is based on a movie prompt fest. The movie prompt given to me was Friends with Benefits, which, doesn't belong to me as well.

Chapter 1: Something akin to desire and desperation

Lady Hermione was staring at the vast scenery before her. The sun was setting and she was looking at her kingdom as the merchants started to close shop, as the children were being taken inside for dinner and as some knight's returned from the day's training. She looked down at the roll of parchment in her hands, which invited her to the All Hallow's Eve ball that lasted all week. She would be traveling beyond the three hills she could see at a distance. Those three hills were known as the Triplets, beyond the Triplets, there was a valley that held nothing but greenery and after a day's ride in the distance, the Kingdom of Terra could be seen.

She looked at her own Kingdom of Aquaria once more since she didn't know when she would be able to set foot on it again. Tomorrow, she would travel with her knights to Terra and start the proceedings for her future nuptials that would merge both kingdoms. King Harry and she had been friends since childhood and when he asked her to be in attendance with him, her mind debated. The union between the two would be ingenious. King Harry was known for his humility, his strength, his loyalty, but mostly because he protected and cared for his people. Not only that, his power to control the Earth element ran down the line of his family. It had long since been clear that a union between Hermione's and Harry's kingdoms could be a great defense against any threat that dared to rear its head.

Well, at least, they would become a force to be reckoned with.

Aquaria had been left to her by her father after he had been taken by a sickness. Hermione, being the only living heir by blood, has guided her people as best as possible with her Consul, Sirius. He had also consulted her father and was like another father to her. He had admired her father, protected him and befriended him and for that, Hermione cared about and trusted Sirius explicitly. The absence of her father was not lost to her. She missed him incredibly, but she knew she had to stay strong and guide her people. She was not ignorant. Now that her father was gone, her people expected her to wed and strengthen the kingdom. Her and Harry's enemies were watchful and she waited feeling that soon, those enemies would come barging in, wanting to take her kingdom.

She was not afraid for herself.

Many suspected but only Sirius, her dead father, Harry and herself knew the truth: She possessed the power to control the water elements. With that, and the help Harry's line would bring, she didn't doubt she could stop any enemy that dared bring havoc and destruction to Aquaria.

She was happy knowing she would be seeing Harry but she knew how she felt about him. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him.

That truth was long ago discovered when both of them, on a whim - although mostly, it was due to curiosity and knowing their future nuptials were inevitable - they decided to "consummate" their future wedding night long before it would be decided upon.

That experience had been nice but it had lacked fire. It had felt like they hadn't fit properly, like they both tried too hard. Maybe it had something to do with their bloodlines - perhaps water and earth were simply not meant to merge.

After that, they both realized they could only be friends and nothing more.

As time passed and Hermione grew in knowledge, she wondered if what they lacked was experience. Suffice to say, that was her only experience. Being the daughter of a wealthy, strong, respected and catholic King did make that hurdle harder to jump. Men looked at her with lustful eyes and she knew she could pick out any who would dare to have her so she could practice and see what was missing.

However, that proved to be quite difficult. Hermione was constantly watched and protected.

Her father had ordered guards for Hermione, who kept him alert to all of her goings on. Every person she met or talked to was reported, every place she went or visited was recorded in minute detail. Every man who ever dared look at her was logged and checked through a meticulous process to make sure that they were 'acceptable company'. If they did not pass this process, the guards would make sure that the man was thoroughly terrified so he wouldn't even raise his head to look at her.

It was so frustrating, knowing that her desires would never be sated. It often left her feeling overwhelmed, like she was drowning in her want for passion. The thought that she would have to live the rest of her life in a comfortable yet passionless marriage filled Hermione with dread.

Tomorrow, she would ride to Terra. Hermione refused to ride in carriages, as she had always thought doing so made her a damsel - something she refused to be. She much preferred to ride her own horse. Her father would often frown at her independence, but Sirius would just smile at her fondly and leave it at that.

Once she was in Terra, she could scope it out and see if anyone caught her eye and maybe, just maybe, she could make a friend that would show her the benefits of "friendship" in what she had been yearning for years: Someone that could quench her thirst with a look, a touch and his voice.

As she gazed upon her Kingdom that had offered her no knowledge of passion, she thought of what she may discover, and sweat formed on her brow as her imagination ran wild.

Hermione would only have to wait a little longer. She didn't know that on Terra, The First Knight - known as Draconis, the title was given to him by King Harry six months prior - was returning from a long training session with his men.

Draconis knew that his men respected him. However, he also knew that some were wary of him since they felt him to be cautious and aloof sometimes - for reasons they have yet to decipher. As he reached the kingdom, he left his horse with the stablemen and went up to his room to clean before meeting with the King. Even though he trained the soldiers hard and himself even harder, his anxiety did not dissipate.

He suspected that the reason behind his anxiety was due to the King's announcement two weeks ago about the all Hallow's Eve ball. That would mean he would likely have to entertain guests and be eye candy to many women. By being First Knight, it meant that he would need to attend all the parties and would have to be viewed by many, especially women.

Since the loss of his wife, he decided to join in the ranks of King Harry in Terra. That was no easy feat since he was a stranger that arrived by himself to the kingdom. No one knew of him and gaining the knights trust was strenuous but he did not blame them for mistrusting him.

However, King Harry had trusted him since he had saved Harry's life - and the lives of his people - many years ago. So when Draconis had come back to Terra, Harry had immediately bestowed upon him the highest possible honor: The First Knight position.

Draconis valued that trust above all else, but it also gave him pause.

Many women eyed him and the King had tried to push him into taking a companion. When he was an adolescent, he was well known for his sexual prowess. However, after meeting his beloved, now-deceased wife, he had changed completely, choosing to be intimate with his wife alone. Since then, no woman has taken his attention and he hadn't had the desire to bed any of them.

He had heard the whispers. Such good looking young man - well mannered, brave, strong, liked by the king - should be releasing his daily anxieties and stress by bedding the more-than-willing women who continued to watch him like hawks. He knew a lot of the knights did during their nights off after they had had lots of liquor. However, he had hardly joined them in their rendezvous and they would ask themselves why that was.

He kept his knights, and indeed everyone he knew at arm's length. He could not allow anyone to find out about the fire within him, how hard it was to keep contained. How much it had cost him in his life, overall.

Therefore, he kept much to himself, as much as he could. Such desires of the flesh were dangerous. No woman should warm his bed. He could do that by himself.

Draconis remembered that the King had also announced that the first guests to arrive would be from Aquaria. According to the date, they are arriving tomorrow. The King had entrusted him with the safety of Lady Hermione who, apparently, was one of his great friends. That meeting was not something he was looking forward to, but for the King's sake, he did not protest. He would ask his fellow Knights what they knew about her.

Nothing, however, would prepare Draconis for what lay ahead. He could not know that the Lady he was trusted to meet tomorrow could be his completion or his doom.

Fire and water, after all, was a powerful combination. Too much of either could snuff out everything, including fire and water itself.

But, together, they could also come together and become steam, something mighty in and of itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Journey

A new day meant the start of a new journey or so Hermione hoped that would be the case. She was becoming giddy to the prospects of arriving to Terra and scoping any potential candidates that could meet her urges and curiosities. She knew that many of Harry's Knights were good-looking men with a physique that could be compared with Aquiles. If it wasn't their physique that could show the heat of desire in their eyes, their cunning mixed with their stunning pronounced face features made them just as sinful to look at.

"My lady, we should be arriving at Terra before nightfall", Sir Longbottom ensured her. They had grown up together and when he was old enough, he made sure to join Aquarias Knighthood as to stay by her side to protect her.

"Thank you Sir Longbottom. Is there time to stop by Silver River and freshen up?" Hermione was starting to feel the heat. It was beginning to make her dizzy and she desperately needed some refreshing.

"Of course my lady. Right this way", as Sir Longbottom said this, he looked to Hermione's right and smiled at Ginny who didn't throw him a smile back but she didn't have to. Hermione could see how her eyes beamed back at him. On Hermione's left, she heard Luna whisper to her, "My Lady, the warspurcks are in heat. Seems like fire awaits us". Hermione found the statement odd and decided to ponder on it later. She dug her heels and her horse, Ember, hasten his pace.

Sir Longbottom stopped by a small mound and awaited them. As they were nearing the river, Lady Hermione felt her pulse quicken and the desire to moisten her lips and feel the cold-water fall from her face down her throat to her chest, made her breath catch. Sir Longbottom thought Lady Hermione's red coloring of her cheeks was related to the humidity and temperature of the day and the ride to Terra, but handmaiden Luna knew otherwise. Fire was definitely making Lady Hermione start to feel the heat as they approached Silver River.

"I shall wait for you three here. The rest will follow after you've returned. Do not stray far. Even though we are nearing Terra, the All Hallow's Eve ball is well known and there are some awaiting their turn to bring you harm, my Lady".

"Do not fret so much Sir Longbottom. We know how to make any who approach us think twice before they dare harm us. Should the need arise, I am sure you are close enough as to come to our aid as the rest of your companions", said Ginny with a daring look toward Sir Longbottom.

Only handmaiden Ginny knew what those instead words were doing to Sir Longbottom. He knew he needed a very secluded yet long time in the cold water after that.

As the women dismounted, a young yet good-looking knight was coming out from under the waterfall of Silver River from another long and strenuous training session. Draconis couldn't help and feel wrapped within the river's depths and coolness. He always felt at ease after a nice shower and swim. He knew the calm wouldn't last long as he noticed his horse Araxie become impassive. He swam to shore to gather his things and calm Araxie.

As they walked, Luna slowed her pace as to hold Ginny back. The redheaded maiden looked up at her and scrunched her eyebrows in a questioning gesture. Ginny suspected Luna of something wicked since she had a sixth sense about things and would include Ginny in her heinous and sometimes absurd occurrences.

"My lady, would you mind continuing without us both for a little bit. I think I hear the warspurcks over those trees and would like a closer look. You seem to be of need of a dip more than us and I don't wish to hold you back from such a steamy welcome", Luna said passively.

Ginny was trying really hard to read between the lines of Luna's words.

"Very well", Hermione replied with a raised eyebrow and just shook the strange notion she felt when she heard the word steam.

Hermione continued on since she was close to the tip of the waterfall. She decided to strip from her dress but keep her undergarments. She took in the moisture and the sounds of nature. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the splashing water rising as falling, of the current moving downstream wetting the rocks or the earth. It gave her calm and once that calm seeped through her, she extended her arms to each side and jumped to feel the air rush through her as she fell and reach her destination. A smile was on her face as she felt the water come around her.

As Hermione swan, she did not notice how Draconis went on alert thinking an enemy was upon him. As he ideally searched and saw no weapons, no army and no charge of attack, he decided to scan the river, but still couldn't see anything. Just because he couldn't see anything, did not mean he couldn't feel a certain shift in the water.

He has dressed after soothing Araxie. He had put on a light brown cotton shirt which he left unbuttoned and dark green trousers that he specially requested be made for him. He decided to scout the perimeter but the water rippled and he couldn't help but feel as if a siren called to him and him alone. He felt his temperature rise as he approached the water and started to go in. As cool as it was to him when he initially went in, he warmed it up. At that moment he noticed a shadow within the water that was slowly coming nearer. He focused on it and saw how that very siren rose from its depths.

Hermione's head came out of the water for air. Her hair clung to her body and her wet undergarments, not only showing off her curves, but all her distinguished lady like features. She had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the fresh air but was a bit startled and she began to feel the water become warm. When she looked up, she saw a figure looking straight at her.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter: When opposites attract

As the strangers piercing stare became harder, his eye color darkened as if the light from the sun was taken from them and all was left was an upcoming storm. Hermione sensed it, as if a bolt of lightning passed between them due to there opposite attraction. She felt the air charge and instead of fearing him, she felt herself compelled to reach him.

 _"The warspurcks are in heat"_ , she remembered Luna's statement. Is this what she meant?

"It's warm", Hermione whispered.

"Excuse me?", Draconis said warily.

At this, she blinked, as if coming out of a daze but she continued on.

"The water, it was cool and refreshing. Now, it's warm and soothing", she said this to see if it was her imagination or if the warmness of the water was of his own doing.

His piercing grey eyes were calculating. He didn't know whether her words were a song to damn him or to re-assure him that he needed to keep calm. As he thought this, she walked closer to him and caressed his cheek. At her touch, his fire element spiked but Hermione was on her guard and sensed it. Before the sparks of fire could touch her, a small wave of water shot up to protect her and extinguish it. Everything happened so fast that the only evidence that either used their elements was the smoke that was slowly dissipating.

She blinked at him a little miffed and a little intrigued by such a stranger. On the other hand, Draconis realized he was damned.

"Where did you come from?", he asked half curious, half wary.

"Shouldn't the question be, how did I stop you? Why did you attack me?", Hermione said irritated at his guarded and defensive demeanor. Did he think she was going to hurt him?! She continued speaking, exasperated.

"I was up there by the waterfall and decided to take a dip. Hadn't you taken notice? Do you shoot first and ask questions later? Certainly, you're not from around here", she said with one hand on her hip and the other brushing her hair back.

Draconis sneered at her. If he didn't know better, she had the spark instead of him with that mouth. _Spark? Her?_ What was wrong with him?! He remembered to practice his control as to keep his element at bay.

"I could have turned you into dust!", Draconis nearly spat at her.

"I would love to see you even try to touch me. No man dares, by the way. Surely, you think you can do better?", Hermione said this with a mocking tone.

He couldn't believe this but something in him wanted to burst. He felt it. First, she surprised him, then she bested him and now she mocked him. She was a siren all right. Surfaced from these depths to put him in a trance and now she dares to overpower him.

Hermione noticed how his grey eyes started to turn yellow and then red. She also noticed that smoke was starting to come out of him. Was that even possible?! Someone who could control the fire element?! She never met someone with that ability. Surely, there were some that could but she knew that possibility was slim or none at all. Those with such abilities were from a certain family line and if such existed, they kept it quiet. Exploitations of one's gift should be kept secret, if possible, as to preserve it or at least to learn from past mistakes.

As Draco concentrated to keep calm, Hermione decided to be bold and thought that the next best thing was for the stranger to cool down. Before Draco noticed, she completely splashed him with water. However, the desired effect happened but she didn't count on him looking like a wet chicken, blinking as if trying to gather himself but failing miserably and not to mention, how his long and somewhat curly hair just made him look like a peacock with rustled feathers. It was too cute and priceless, that Hermione began laughing and tears were falling down her cheeks. Draco was so stunned; he didn't know what to do, except blink at her. He did notice he had calmed down, somewhat, which was a bonus. He looked to his horse and then at the woman he thought to be a siren. His horse just jeered at him as if she too was laughing.

He certainly didn't take being laughed at, especially not by a woman that was too damn enticing. He had enough. Not used to be being bested at all and less by a woman, he turned toward the siren and took the plunge. He marched into the water, to an oblivious Hermione, picked her up and threw her into the deep end. Her surprised and undignified expression made him smirk.

"That's more like it. See if you like being splashed without notice", he said with a smirk.

As the seconds passed, he noticed she wasn't coming out of the water and started to get a bit worried that he had been a bit rough with her. Suddenly, the current of the waterfall increased and a high amount of water came toward him. Instead of being afraid, he snapped his fingers, lighting them on fire and he started to, in a circular motion, rotate his forearms in front of him to create two wheels of fire. As they began to emerge, both wheels ensured that the water around him began to dissipate. As the current approached, he had enough to protect him since the current meant to push him downstream but he stood his ground as the water evaporated. As soon as the current calmed down, he stopped and stood still wondering what could happen next. He concentrated, letting his fire element feel where the water was taking more from his element to surface and that's when he noticed where she was coming from.

Hermione felt exhilarated at the prospect of a stranger having the ability to control the fire element. She wasn't this adventures with the use of her element, but she decided to show the stranger who she was or at least what more she could do as he seemed not to be one for secrecy or perhaps, she caught him at a vulnerable state. She could see his legs in the water and his back was toward her. She would grab him and show him what it was to fear water; she smirked to herself as she swam underwater toward him.

When she surfaced, she didn't expect him to turn around. She also didn't expect him to grab both her hands with one of his above her head, his other to hold around her waist and wrap one of his legs to encircle hers. She also wasn't expecting for him to look at her straight in the eyes. At that moment, she noticed she became the hunted instead of the hunter. She knew she could use her water element, but that would also mean he could use his fire element. They were at a stalemate.

They looked at each other as if they were individual puzzles finally noticing the missing link, each studying their lines and shape. Draco took her in and marveled at her flushed cheeks, neck and chest. She looked both excited and overwhelmed as if she wasn't used to being bested. As he surveyed her, Hermione was doing a little eyeing herself. Not only did the stranger look enticing, but also there was an air about him. He looked regal and should she dare say, gentle and endearing. He certainly didn't look menacing now and he wasn't holding her to hurt her but his grip was firm. She didn't know what it felt like to be under a man's mercy this way and it made her begin to squirm. Her breath came shallow and she didn't know if it was because of her swim or by being so close to him. He certainly was lighting a flame within her. If this is what it felt like to be surrounded by heat, she certainly wanted to learn more. She wanted to know what it would take for him to wrap himself around her while igniting his flame.

On the other hand, Draco was feeling as if the air around him became thick. His throat felt constricted and parched. As he looked into her brown eyes, he noticed her lost look. Now, due to their predicament and as he kept her flushed into him, he could see her eyes closing a bit, her breath hitch, her mouth closer to him as if providing him with the spring to quench his aching thirst...

They were both snapped from their wrapped attention to each other as two neighs caught their attention. Hermione could see the strangers dark horse looking and struggling to get to her horse as if she couldn't quite get close enough to the other... _strange_.

Draco suddenly let go of the siren but still remembering they were at a stalemate.

"Suffice it to say, we are even", he ventured to say something more but was uncertain if to dare.

"It would seem so. Should we introduce them?", she said, nodding toward their mares.

He let her go and nodded in approval, still wary of her. He knew he shouldn't be, given his rank and how he could topple her, if he wanted to. He knew he most certainly would like to given how she didn't resist in his hold. Was this a game she was playing? Did she have a motive or was this all coincidental?

"Now, Ember. Is that any way to greet a...well, umm...", Hermione sputtered.

"Araxie", he whispered as he brushed his mare's hair. He knew she enjoyed that since it soothed her.

"Never heard of such a beautiful name, quite unique and sophisticated. Does it have a meaning?", Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking him.

"It means, a river said to inspire poetic expression", as he said this, he couldn't help turning and looking at the siren as if poetry itself came to be because of her or if she was poetry itself manifested into an entity to ignite his life.

"I take it, he's yours. Not many women ride alone, least of all by themselves. That would mean, he is yours and yours alone and has been bread for you. Pray tell, what have you named him?". As he inspected her horse, he took in the markings of its cloth and the symbol on it. Realization sunk in and he knew he was in for more than what he bargained for.

She hesitated before answering: "I didn't. He was a gift from my father. He named him, Ember. I suppose my father always hoped I would be a fire in a dwindling dynasty ruled by men. He used to say that we would never loose sight of what we hold dear if there was always an ember fighting to light the way".

He couldn't help but smile at her words. Her words not only described him but was one of the things that helped him choose his current path. He made sure an ember was always lightning the path or he would burn out.

"I apologize if I startled you, but you should be more careful", she said with doubt. He looked calm and she dare think it, happy for a moment.

"If you are not currently informed, the All Hallow's Eve ball will begin to transpire tomorrow. Many are coming to Terra and you can never be too careful of who lingers. You did say I shoot first and ask questions later. That has kept myself and my men alive".

"Your men? Even if you did have men that followed you, there are no coverings, armor or symbols adorning your ensemble or Araxie's".

"I'm off duty. Also, you would not see me straying with my knighthood attire. One must know how to keep the thieves and any type of enemy at bay".

"You practice the art of camouflage? Then, you decide to blend in as to not attract anyone who dares to bring you harm. That is not only bold and a bit reckless, but you endanger yourself by being unarmed".

"You believe me to be unarmed?", he couldn't help but chuckle at her naivetés. Yes, he had the fire element at his disposal but not only did he always carry a dagger on himself, Araxie was never far away from him, carrying his sword.

"You dare use your fire element unwisely?", Hermione said without thinking. She knew the cost of bringing her water element forth to use unless dire need. She knew she shouldn't have used it with him but the pull was too much and he had an element that was the complement to her own.

He frowned at her words that stung.

"You've just met me and quickly think so little of me? Do not judge me madam as if the penalty you just inflicted upon me was not exercised by yourself in the same manner". If only she knew how much her words he took to heart.

As he said this, he climbed his horse ready to put some distance between them and she felt herself panic.

As a last effort, she took in his mare and looked to it as she whispered: "please, do not go. I was only ensuring that your knowledge of an element's use also involves secrecy", as she said the words, she brushed the mare's hair and nuzzled her face in a pleading gesture.

Draco noticed Araxie standing still and knew it was pointless to try and push the siren off of her.

"It's a work in progress. I confess to you I...", he wanted to say the words, but knew it would make him vulnerable to say them.

He was struggling. She could see it.

"Lend me your hand", he said.

She looked at him curiously and extended her hand to him. He grabbed it, lifted her with ease and sat her on Araxie so she could walk a few paces toward Ember. They looked at each other as if in a trance. He then put both of his hands on her waist to lift her and sit her on Ember. She was stunned by his tenderness. After a pause, he decided to answer her.

"I'm not as masterful as you seem to be", he said looking at her.

She concentrated on his words and wasn't sure at what exactly he meant. At her confused look, he added.

"Hiding our gift. There are slim moments when I have difficulty controlling it". He felt like he was in confession. Will lightning come and strike him now for his lack of control?

"Oh". She simply said looking at him. There were many things he thought she could say and that was not one of them. She stared at him slowly taking him in. He was no longer looking at her and that helped her see how he was gathering his thoughts. On top of his horse, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his opened shirt showing his muscled chest. His tight trousers were hiding little to the imagination, followed by his black boots and long hair that she wanted to pass her hands through. She was slowly realizing how he affected her. She knew she would become a pool of warm water just by staring at his silver eyes. However, he seemed troubled with his confession and maybe, just maybe, she could have an agreement with him.

"I could assist you. If you are willing, I can help you master your gift. I have been doing it since I was a child. The most difficult task is bringing it forth and you don't seem to have a problem regarding that, so let me help you with whatever way your element troubles you", she said with a smile trying to reassure him she meant no harm. However, she wanted something in return.

He was stunned by her words. The least thing he expected was for her to offer her assistance. Surely, he wanted to accept her offer, but she didn't know all the aspects in which his element plagued him. None of his men knew of his gift and here she was offering to help him, at what cost? Would she dare extend a hand in friendship as to have his compliance, to keep their secret? Given his predicament, he could try and establish a friendship with her that could be beneficial for both. She seemed eager and that just made him want to come out and play like he used to do before joining the ranks in Terra.

"I believe, my lady, that we are at a truce. In order to break it, I suggest we come to an understanding. I will extend my hand in friendship as to ensure you that I believe your words to be truthful. However, before I agree to accept your help, I should let you know my name is Draconis", he extended his hand to her.

"I accept your hand in friendship. Please, permit me to assist you to the best of my ability. Yet, I require something in return", she smiled knowingly at him.

"And what pray tell can the Lady of Aquaria require of me that she doesn't possess or can't require through one of her own or herself?", he looked up at her with a taunting smile. He knew he caught her off guard for a second time in less than a day.

Did he know who she was all this time? No, if his early reaction was any indication, he hadn't known who she was. At his taunting smile, he looked down and she followed his line of sight to Ember. She noticed he was pointing out exactly what she questioned of him before. The shield of Aquaria was right there for him to see on Ember's cloth. She looked up at him and noticed he was trying hard not to laugh at her. She couldn't help but smile at that which only made him laugh earnestly. He certainly was one of a kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Deal

"Lady Hermione", they both heard the shout.

Draconis stopped laughing and glared at the upcoming visitors. He knew it was pointless to be on guard and moreso, with the knights on horseback both armed and in armor that were coming to her defense. He scoffed at that thought. As if she needed protecting, but he kept his mouth shut. He certainly wanted to know what more she was capable of.

Three knights came flanking her, two to her side and one came up close to Draconis wielding his sword in front of his chest looking royally pissed as if he was invading his territory. Draconis just raised an eyebrow and tried hard not to mock the knight.

"Stand back and raise your hands to where I can see them", said Sir Ronald Weasley.

"Sir Weasley, he means no harm", Hermione said trying to alleviate the unexpected and unwanted situation. She was hoping to have a few additional spare minutes with Draconis.

"My Lady, we saw Ember take off as in desperation and we hurried after him to know what could have happened. Upon not finding you with your maidens, we feared you could have been taken, hurt or threatened since they couldn't specify where you went. Although, we figured you to be in the river, just not so far downriver", said Sir McLaggen wondering who the stranger was and why Lady Hermione didn't seemed fazed by him.

"We wanted to give her some space. She is well deserved of it", handmaiden Ginny replied.

"Surely, both of you know not to leave her astray, especially, to let her venture on her own", Sir Weasley's words were hard as stone. He didn't take his eyes of Draconis. Both of them seemed to be having a staring match.

Meanwhile, Sir Longbottom kept looking at Draconis as if feeling he should know him. At the same time, Lady Hermione was getting annoyed at Sir Weasley's overprotectiveness that was unwanted. Before she could speak, Draconis beat her to it.

"I mean no harm to Lady Hermione. I have been tasked with her protection in The Kingdom of Terra. King Harry had me promise to do so. However, I was not expecting to meet her before then. We were just getting acquainted".

The way Draconis said the word acquainted sent a shiver down her spine. His words held promise and she wanted to know how much. The cogs in her brain were working overtime regarding his words of promising Harry to protect her.

Before Ronald could argue, Sir Longbottom exclaimed: "Your King Harry's First Night!"

Hermione's eyes lit up in astonishment while Ronald just sputtered and turned red in anger: "What?! _Him?!_ Why would King Harry appoint one of his knights to protect Lady Hermione. That is my duty!"

"Forgive me Lady Hermione for not announcing it beforehand. I wanted to make sure we had additional help during our stay in Kingdom Terra, so I sent word to King Harry. He promised to brief his First Knight and ensure him to protect you during your stay at Terra. The All Hallow's Eve ball is a big event and having one of his knights as additional assistance could help in keeping any enemies at bay", as he said this, he turned nervous and hoped that after explaining, she wouldn't be to crossed with him.

"Some of us are not very familiar with the kingdom's people, regime and culture. The extra pair of eyes, ears and hands would do us a pair of good", Sir Seamus reasoned. He felt a bit sorry for Neville if he had to endure Lady Hermione's wrath.

"I am grateful for you wanting to increase my protection, Sir Longbottom. However, I will make myself perfectly clear". Hermione's voice became serious and quite cold for a moment. Draconis noticed that the temperature decreased a bit, the river's current increased and the moisture around them became more prominent. When he glanced toward Lady Hermione, he was shocked to see her eye color had turned a pale blue.

"You and the rest of the knights will remember that I am capable of protecting myself if the situation calls for it. Anything regarding my safety will be discussed with me before making any decisions. Any final decisions will be made by me!"

Through every one of her words, Draconis' fire element wanted to slowly engulf her. She looked in total control of herself and her knights looked truly chastised. Even Sir Weasley had enough sense to lower his sword. However, his arrogance was apparent when his facial expression showed he didn't appreciate her stern words.

Draconis realized Sir Weasley not only admired her but also wanted her as a woman. That realization didn't sit well with Draconis.

"Forgive me Lady Hermione. Learned habit from my father who watched over your father and you since you were a child", Sir Longbottom said sheepishly.

"It clearly served them well since she is here with us, still in one piece", Sir Weasley grumbled.

Draconis noticed Sir Weasley's sense of preservation was slim since he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Hermione decided to ignore his comment and address all of them.

"I suggest whoever needs refreshing to do it now. We will leave in 10. I advise you Sir Draconis to lead the way".

At her hard look, Draconis just smirked at her before answering: "as my Lady commands".

During the continued horse ride to Terra, Lady Hermione kept replaying the events on Silver River in her mind. Draconis was a puzzle that she needed to not only figure out, but also explore. His eyes alone showed so much depth that she knew there was a story there. Along with a story, experience ran with it and she wanted to know if she could weave herself into it. Would he be willing to? Maybe, just maybe, her best bet would be to see how he is viewed in Terra. He certainly is easy on the eyes. The view she managed to see of his chest was enough for her to know he was fit. Although, being behind him, seeing him riding his horse was more than she could take. If her eyes could eat, she would devoured his lips as an appetizer, followed by that round/perked buttocks, chest and arms for her pleasure as a main course, and last but certainly not least, that nice bulge in front of him engorged in her mouth and finishing in her warm and wet pussy.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment, she decided to venture more into his life. "Do you have another name to call you by?", she thought she saw a flicker of doubt but just as quickly, it vanished.

"Black, after my mother. I've always treasured my mother and when I was of age, took her last name. I rather be a Black than follow my father's name and legacy", he informed her with such honesty that Hermione took in every word. Draconis noticed Lady Hermione's quiet demeanor. To anyone else, she seemed lost for words but he noticed she was weighing over what he just confessed to her. He was doing that a lot with her today.

"She must have been an amazing woman", Hermione preferred to keep things simple and she just smiled at him genuinely.

Draconis looked behind him and felt safe to continue their earlier conversation seeing as the other knights gave them some space. He also noticed that Sir Weasley was eyeing him with loathing. He imagined that the only reasoned they kept their distance was due to Lady Hermione's warning. She seemed to be a force to look out for when pissed. That certainly did something to a certain organ in his body.

"Do not think I haven't forgotten how you were cut off asking me something in Silver River before your company arrived. Although, I would venture a guess and say you will demand something of me. Thread carefully Lady Hermione of what you will ask of me. Playing with fire might lead you to get burn", he wanted to give her a warning.

"I rather we both share in that adventure carefully but thoroughly, if possible. However, if fire threatens to burn me, water will just have to put it out. Although, I am sure fire will be more than willing to be tamed", she said slyly, she was surprised at her own depraved forwardness but wanted to be playful while doing so.

Draconis stared at her in bewilderment. Was she that fearless? Had she no self-doubt? Was this her way of trusting him? Or was she completely careless of her own safety? Did he not inform her of his weakness? Did she not care to acknowledge it? Draconis was at a complete loss for words.

"Is there someone of importance to you waiting for you in Terra?", she needed to know before she divulged more.

Draconis took a deep breath knowing wondering where her train of thought might be leading them.

"No. Many have tried. None have succeed", he said a bit stiffly. He knew it dangerous to antagonize her, after seeing her scorn, but he was curious as to see how much more laid within this woman. "I suspect, you want to try your luck", as he said it, he looked at her for confirmation.

"Would you be willing to help me in an experiment?", she asked timidly. Although, she really wanted to become more experienced with sexual adventures, she really didn't want him to know how eager and frighten she was to be so exposed.

He looked at her puzzled. That wasn't what he expected her to say.

"What sort of experiment?", he decided to ask.

"The All Hallow's Eve ball will be an all week event. Now that I learned that you will be spending a great amount of time in my presence, I would like for us to know each other in different aspects".

Draconis didn't reply, therefore, she continued.

"Before my father's passing, I had been under the strict protection of my father, my console and my knights. During this week, with your assistance, I would like to be able to indulge in a few, shall I say, liberties that would be beneficial for us both".

"Beneficial to us both? Surely you can accomplish that with someone more accommodating like a certain arrogant miscreant that dare thinks he has any chance to fulfill any type of indulgence you are prepared to bestow upon me", Draconis asked mockingly. He really wasn't sure what to make of it all but he did enjoy her exasperated look she gave him.

Draconis rode beside Lady Hermione while going back and forth with her words. He turned to look at her because he could feel her calling to him with her element. Her curly brown hair draped until it reached her lower back. He wondered what it would feel like to caress it with both hands, to grasp her waist again and run his hands all over her body. Part of her skirt was hiked back letting him view her long and smooth legs. He wondered if she would appreciate it if he were sitting on top of her horse having her looking at him, take her legs and wrap them around his waist while he used one of his hands to touch her from her toes to her bosom.

Hermione saw Draconis far away expression and started to bite her lip. She wanted to see the carefree man with the relaxing smile and shining eyes before they had been interrupted in Silver River. She decided to use his own technique of using one's element to feel another and see if she could reach him better that way.

However, neither expected for the following thing to happen next...

Terra was in celebration for the night. A major feast was being consumed, as well as a lot of liquor. The music was in full swing and the Kingdom's people and it's guests swayed with the music. However, two of its main guests could not be seen in the festivities.

As Draconis climbed the steps to reach one of the top towers of the castle, he watched Lady Hermione was looking through the opening, gazing at the night's festivities. He grew weary of such events. He knew alcohol could lower your inhibitions and make you show your inner self. However, that wasn't something he did not want the Kingdom of Terra nor for Lady Hermione to witness when he still was mastering the use of his element with her help.

He could see her within the confines of the small space. He remembered her words and his fire element pulsed inspiring him with a wicked idea he was sure would please her, as per their agreement.

She could feel him draw nearer. She wasn't sure what his intention was, but she was hoping her anticipation wasn't for not.

"Waiting for the fireworks to start?", he said in a husky tone, standing behind her.

"Perhaps. You can see the majority of the kingdom's guests here without having to be face to face with them. Many have come looking for something from me or wanting to ask something of me. Is that your intention as well?", she asked trying to tease him, but in reality she was nervous. She felt him press to her back and her pulse quickened.

"What does my siren beckon for?", his tone was serious. He lifted his right hand to caress her locks that fell slowly over her back. His left hand reached to lightly caress her neck up and down slowly and teasingly by making it seemed as if he wanted to reach her chest. His right hand went into her hair to entwine his fingers and pull a tiny bit while his other hand touched her chin to turn her head as to have her look at him. He could feel her tremble but not out of fear as her eyes showed her desire for him and what he would do to her. He used his left knuckles and trailed them down her cheekbone to her neck until he reached the line of her bosom. He traced them and watched as her breathing quickened.

Each of her hands went up to grab onto his muscled arms and feel the firmness there. At her pleading stare, he stopped caressing her bosom, for which she whimpered. He brought his left thumb to his mouth and wet it before touching her lips with it, in a circular motion. To antagonize her, his other hand went down to one of her hands and placed it on his half hardened length. She wasn't shy when she rubbed and then squeezed wanting to see his reaction. He could feel his body temperature increasing. Her chest rose and fell quickly while she gasped for air. Her wanton look made him open his mouth so his tongue could sweep up and lick his lips. She opened her mouth to let out a shuddering breath. That gave him the desire effect. As she opened her mouth he commanded her:

"Suck my thumb"

She didn't take her eyes off him as her tongue darted out to follow his command and suck the thumb that he was using to play with her mouth. She surprised him by first swirling her tongue along the length of it, then she licked up, swirled the tip and then closed her mouth to suck. Draconis drew in a deep breath as he watched her and felt his member shouting for release.

"When I say, let go, slowly. I want you to imagine that what I'm doing to your mouth is the same as I will do to your sweet rose bud". His voice was like velvet, enticing and dangerous.

"Let go", as she heard him say those words, his thumb slowly left her lip to be replaced with his tongue. He slowly circled the opening of her mouth while tentatively stopping to suck her lower lip or her upper lip to then repeat the gesture. She couldn't help but groan as she thought what it would be like if he did the same to her untouched flower. His lips were moist, his breath hot and his eyes were practically humming with ecstasy. She wanted to kiss him but he kept on the torturous movement of using his tongue to trace in a circular motion her lips and then search to do the same to her tongue. She felt herself wetter with every second he continued. Her hands went straight to his hair to press his mouth to her and met no resistance. As their lips crushed, their tongues danced a sensuous tango that made him harder and she felt the inner muscles from her core pulse.

She felt him move his hands to her back and began to undo the buttons of her dress. He became frantic as he felt her body throb for him. He grabbed her buttocks and lifted her to have her legs wrap around his waist, pushing her dress up to have her heated core crash against his aching member that was throbbing inside his trousers. She pressed her feet against his buttocks grinding onto him for all her worth. He began to grunt with pleasure and he heard her whimpers. The desperate need to take her made him rip the last buttons of her dress and start pulling at it with force. She helped him by letting go of his hair and pulling up her dress to go over her. She was left showing off her light cream color corset that pressed her bosom and he began to lick and suck at that creamy skin that beckoned to him.

The cold night air came through the tower's opening but all they could feel was their hot bodies grinding with each other. Draconis couldn't take it anymore and pushed her body against the wall. She decided to grace him with the same action he bestowed upon her a few minutes before. She tugged at his shirt and pulled to try and rip it open. Sensing her desires and momentarily letting go of her lips, he grab her hands, and dragged them over his chest. He shivered as her hands roam toward his pectorals, pinching them a little and then her tongue licked the edge of his right ear. She bit the earlobe, sucked it and then licked up to trace his ear. She could feel him getting even more excited as he said through gritted teeth: " _Hermione_ ". Draconis felt himself burning and moved swiftly to act. He let Hermione's feet meet the floor; he turned her around and pressed her chest against the wall. He pressed himself to her, his erection prominent and poking in between her ass cheeks. He spread her legs wider and raised her arms with his, linking their hands. His lips moved to her earlobe and spoke in a silky and rough tone:

"Do you get wet knowing that if I push you to the left, we risk people seeing us through the tower's opening? Should I touch you and see how your pussy's lips are aching for my cock? I could put you on your knees and make you suck my cock until it hits the back of your throat leaving you breathless. I can make sure everyone down there sees how Lady Hermione proficiently sucks it, wanting to squeeze the juice of the forbidden fruit until my hot come fills your mouth and goes down your throat leaving you wanting more".

Draconis words came like a prayer.

"How do you want it, with me hiking up your leg and then having my dick rammed all the way into your aching core? My need for you will be insatiable after one thrust, my siren. I know I won't be able to stop and I will keep fucking you until you can't form words. I'll hike your other leg up, turn you around and have the night air hit your pussy while I fuck you over and over again. When I feel your pussy tighten and spill your juices all over my cock, I'll spurt all my come into your core to watch you tremble. Then I'll stick two fingers in and play with your pussy. I want my fingers mixed with your juices and my come. How much would you like that of me, your friend that pleasures you?", he finished breathlessly.

She was so aroused and overheated; she couldn't form a coherent sentence to warn him that he was losing control of his element.

"Plead it of me, Hermione. I want to hear my siren's call?", Draconis said fiercely.

Instead of answering, she pushed back at him, turned around and slapped him. Draconis didn't know how it was possible to feel more aroused to the point of pain.

"I ache for release, Draconis. Yet, you almost suffocated me! Your element pulsed so strongly that the pleasure became painful", Hermione told him with a mixture of yearning and concern.

Those words burned him from within. He gripped her waist and began to tremble. Her burning was now from his renewed touch. She noticed how his stare resembled the one he gave her when they were at Silver River. This is one of those moments he confessed to now mastering his element.

He closed his eyes remembering her words. She swallowed hard and reigned in her pleasure knowing she had to reassure him that she was safe with him.

"Draconis, look at me", she said firmly.

Hermione felt his element shock her so strongly that even Ember seemed to notice. Draconis quickly reined his desire in when Lady Hermione's horse raised his front legs in the air, surprising her and she slipped from her seat to fall to the ground. Luckily, Draconis reached for her in time and grabbed her underneath her arms and legs. He then sat her full front toward him on Araxie. They were both staring at each other out of breath. Draconis was having an internal struggle with himself, while Hermione was trying to make sense of what just happened.

After a few deep breaths, Hermione spoke: "Draconis, did you know that would happen?"

He decided that it was best to confront her: "Perhaps". After a pause, he spoke again, "You weren't afraid".

She looked at his eyes then, "I've been yearning for someone who would be able to make me feel like that. I want to know…", she was cut off by Draconis.

"...If I would be willing to pleasure you like an ever flowing river?", Draconis questioned.

At that moment, she didn't know why, but she simply answered, "you will be an ocean if you let every river, every rain, every flood and every stream flow to you freely".

As he tried to grasp her meaning, she added: "Are you afraid to be lost to the depths of the ocean?"

"Did you not witness my curse?", he was becoming exasperated with her.

"Yes! But it is not a curse. I promised to help you and I will. I will share my knowledge with you and I ask that you share yours to appease my yearning to feel satiated as a woman", Hermione stated so agonizingly, Draconis eyebrows shoot up.

"As friends and only that, I am asking you to quench my thirst. We are each other's fiery counterparts. Surely you can acknowledge it", she stated her demands rationally for him to understand and calm down.

"Do we have a deal?", she asked.

He was replaying what happened in his mind. Maybe, just maybe, she had a point. If he is to be condemned by wanting to rejoice in the needs of the flesh, knowing that she was the only person that could bring him once again an ounce of true joy by freeing him from this insatiable ache, then so be it. He might burn at the stake for this, but who was he to deny the call of salvation when the fiery depths of hell themselves are crying for a drop of pure bliss. "What does my siren beckon of me?", Draconis finally answered, looking at her with fervor.

*Author's note: " _Water and Fire must be careful when interacting because water can put out fire, but if the fire is large enough, it can dry up water completely. Water can provide sensitivity and patience to his fiery counterpart, whereas Fire can provide motivation and the courage to act that the Water element usually lacks. In order for a relationship to work, Fire and Water need to have a great deal of respect because each has the capability to destroy the other"._

*Found that tidbit and thought it went with the story. Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
